jaco_the_galactic_patrolmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Omori
Chapter 1}} Omori is a scientist and one of the main characters in the manga. Appearance Omori is a bald elderly man, who has only one ponytail on his head. He has wrinkles on his face and a scar the left side of his forehead. He wears a white, no-sleeve undershirt. Personality After the incident, Omori seems to prefer being alone. He is also somewhat misanthropic for unknown reasons, presumably because he presumed that the government was going to use the time-machine for no good, had it been created. He went as far to insult the human race. However, when Jaco offered to wipe them out with a bomb, he quickly defended humans, saying there are good ones. Background Omori was the leader of a research project on an island regarding time travel. The government invested in his theories and Omori lived on the island with his wife. He worked in the laboratory with his staff. But one day, his assistant made an error while managing pressurized gases, killing many people, including his wife, but Omori was able to escape with a few scratches. The government scrapped the project, but Omori continued to live on the island by his wife's grave. History Omori was the leader of a research project on an island regarding time travel. The government invested in his theories and Omori lived on the island with his wife. He worked in the laboratory with his staff. But one day, his assistant made an error while managing pressurized gases, killing many people, including his wife, but Omori was able to escape with a few scratches. The government scrapped the project, but Omori continued to live on the island by his wife's grave. History Earth Crash arc He is first seen walking home from an unknown object, on his island. He watches the news briefly, and then goes outside to smoke, when he sees a plane crashing into the ocean. He runs to the dock, but when he sees the Monster Shark in the water, he thinks that it is going to eat the pilot, when the boat floats towards him. When he first sees Jaco, he notes how the latter was lucky to escape the Monster Shark, but doubts that it is an alien. When he checks Jaco's ship, he finds it too complec to understand, and when he squeezes Jaco's cheeks, he confirms that it is an alien! Jaco explains that it was on a patrol when it bumped into the Moon. Omori promises that he'll check what's wrong with the spaceship first thing in the morning, but expresses doubt that he will be able to fix it. He invites Jaco over and notes that it knows a lot about Earth. Jaco reveals that its planet sends probes to Earth to collect data. He is surprised when Jaco brags that it knows all the languages of the galaxy in its head. Then, Omori asks whether its planet has time machines, and Jaco says no, explaining its forbidden by the Intergalactic Law. After that, Jaco asks for his name, and Omori tells him, and Jaco does the same. The next morning, Omori finds Jaco awake, and Jaco tells him to look outside the window, as it killed Monster Shark. Jaco also says that he is now indebted to it. When they take a walk, they discuss the news and how a popular idol was going to go into space without any training to earn money. They reach the house again, and Jaco asks what the damaged building to the right was. Omori reveals his past - it was a laboratory on time-travel funded by the government, until his assisstant made an error while managing pressurized gases and it caused the deaths of many people, including Omori's wife. Omori decided to stay on the island after that. While Jaco notes that the former was lucky for not having succeeded, as it was against the Intergalactic Law. Omori tells Jaco that the government was probably going to use it for no good, and that the world had too many untrustworthy people. Omori analyzes the damage and concludes that a fundemental part of the engine was slightly damaged, as well as he may not be able to fix it. Jaco then expresses disappointment in the human race, and reveals its duty - to defeat an alien on a projectile that was coming to Earth. Omori expresses even more contempt about humans, and Jaco offers to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humans. Omori tells Jaco never to use it, and that if it does, it won't have anybody to repair the spaceship. Trivia * In Jaco's world, Omori means 'booger that accidentally falls out of your nostrils'.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 23 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Protagonists